Total Drama Horror
Hello everyone! This is Platypus09 with my first camp, Total Drama Horror!! There will be 16 contestants all from Total Drama that compete to survive horror challenges. Sign-ups are open. Maximum three per user. Competitors 1. Owen-Platypus09 2. Gwen- Turnertang 3. Heather-Heather rocks 4. Duncan- GM 5. Izzy-Spacebuddies123 6. DJ- Turnertang 7. Lindsay-Heather rocks 8. Bridgette-Heather rocks 9. Harold-Platypus09 10. Courtney- GM 11. Cody-Spacebuddies123 12. Tyler- GM 13. Noah-Usitgz 14. Eva-Usitgz 15. Ezekiel-Usitgz 16. Sierra-Spacebuddies123 Elimination Table Pre-game Chat Chris: Chef, are you ready to scare the crap out of these suckers? Chef: Sure am. Got my chainsaw and mask right here. Duncan: Chris, I'm not scared at all. Tyler: Me neither! Duncan: *rolls eyes* Lindsay:Hiya guys*waves* Heather:Hello... Bridgette:I'm here!! Chris: prepare to get tortured! Harold: I went to Medeival Steve's Medeival Camp. I'm not scared of anything. Eva: Bring it! Ezekiel: Nothing scares me, nothing at all, eh? *mouse goes by* AHHHHHH! *hops into Eva's arms* Eva: *drops Ezekiel* Wimp... Noah: *chuckles* Priceless... Owen: MOUSE! MOUSE! We're all gonna die!!! Harold: Gosh, Owen, it's a rat! Can't you tell by its molecular structure? Heather:No one can tell Harold Bridgette:Yep Lindsay:I{ll never know the difference of a mouse and umm what is the other one? Harold: A rat! Mice are very overrated. Duncan: Not Afraid, not afraid, to take a stand, to take a stand, everybody, everybody! Tyler: I will win this thing! Owen: Bring it, Chris! I'm only scared of heights! And airplanes. Not to mention water, mice, rats, poisonous food, Izzy, Al when he's mean, serial killers, and death. But besides that, I'm good! Challenge 1 Chris: The first challenge is to run away from Chef as he tries to hack you apart with his chainsaw. Oh, and pair up one guy one gal. Tyler: Lindsay, wanna come with me? Courtney: Get over Duncan! *pulls Duncan away* Duncan: Eep. Owen: Hey Izz! You wanna buddy up? I smell chocolate! CHris: CHef, get the chainsaw. Owen: Ch-Ch-Ch-CHAINSAW??? AHHHH!!! Lindsay:A chainsaw ahhh! Tyler: Lindsay! Follow me! *runs to other side of wherever they are* Duncan: So, why are we here? Courtney: Shut up! lindsay:*follows* Heather:I don't know Bridgette:Me eithe. Chris: You're in the middle of a forest! These are your new bunks! *Points to the middle of the forest* Owen: Sleeping on the floor? That's not that bad. Chris: Watch out for bears! And raccoons with rabies!!! Duncan: So we're just gonna sit here until Chef finds? Courtney: SHUT UP!!! Duncan: Sheesh... Tyler: Lindsay, I think we're safe. Chef: I found you maggots! *About to hack Tyler and Lindsay* Tyler: AHH!! *runs as fast as he could to the other side again* DJ: I'm going to win for Mama! *Runs into a forest* Gwen: This is dumb. *Sits down on a chair* Chef: *About to hack Gwen* You're going down, gothy. Gwen: Yeah whatever. DJ: *Hides in a bush* Chris: Whoever knocks out Chef first wins the challenge for them and their loved one!!! (no godplay) Lindsay:I can't do that. Heather:I can do that*hits Chef* Bridgette:That's impossible. Owen: He must have a weak spot! His heart! It's probably super tiny and weak! Harold: Gosh! We need to win this! Chris: Remember, first pair to take down Chef wind immunity. Remember, his weak spot is his heart. DJ: We can do this Gwen. Gwen: Yeah, I guess. Owen: AH!!!!! Chef is here!!! Heather:8kicks Chef in the heart(chest i think8 Chris: Heather and one person of her choice wins immunity! Heather:Pretty easy I choose umm Owen: Who's your loved one Hether? *chuckles* Chris: Any volunteers to be Heather's loved one and win immunity with her? Duncan: ME!!(CONF) I'm safe for tonight... Chris: Since there's only 15 beds, Heather and Duncan have to sleep together tonight! Isn't this fun? Also, they get to select the teams! First called, first served. Duncan: Can I sleep on the floor? And I pick Courtney. Chris: Only if you want to get eaten by bears, snakes, and other friendly forest creatures. Duncan: Yes! Thank you! xD Teams Chris: I was going to let you guys pick um, but this is so much more fun!!! The Screaming Suckers Heather Lindsay Gwen Sierra Cody DJ Tyler Noah The Kiddy Bass Duncan Owen Harold Ezekiel Bridgette Izzy Eva Courtney Voting 1 Chris: Since Heather won, the Kiddy Bass are sending someone home. Now vote! Duncan- Adios Harold... Owen- Ummm...Eva? She's annoying. Harold- GOSH.I guess I vote for Courtney. She isn't that nice to me. Ezekiel- ourtney's a "C.I.T.", eh? Bridgette-Harold Izzy- Eva- Harold is a big fat JERK! Courtney- Harold isn't helping at all. Chris: Harold has 4 votes against him so he's out! Harold: GOSH guys what teammates are... *gets mauled by bear* Chris: I love this show! Bridgette:I don't. Challenge 2 Chris: Now it's time for another challenge. We need a killer from each team. Bridgette:Duncan Bridgette:(CONF)If I where on Heather's team i will pick her.. Chris: Duncan is the killer for the Kids. And the Suckers.... Lindsay:HEATHER Heather:What why? Lindsay:You are a great killer Noah: *sarcastically* I second that. Duncan: *gets a chainsaw and a sledgehammer* What do I do? Courtney: Duncan! It's not like your killing anyone. Duncan: What if I want to? Courtney: NO! *stops agruing and starts making out with Duncan* Tyler: *has a weird look on his face* Noah: *O.o is speechless* Tyler: *backs up a little then walks away* xD Ezekiel: *accidently runs into Tyler and falls over* Watch where you're going, eh? (xD) Tyler: This is odd. Isn't it? xD Gwen: *Hides behind a tree* DJ: *Runs screaming* Chris: So Heather and Duncan are the killers. So they get to make out? Just kidding. They have to terrorize people from the other team. Chef will judge by his scare-o-meter. Chef: Go on! Scare people! Heather:... Lindsay:AHHH Chris: Wow, Heather is scaring people by just being her! Cool. Chef: I give it a 8. Heather:Be QUIET. Bridgette:AHH Chef: A 9!! She speaks like a witch! DJ: Go Heather! Gwen: She really is that scary when she's herself. Chris: Duncan? Can you beat Heather? As if. She's scary when she breathes! Chef: *looks at Heather* SCARY!! OK, the Suckers win immunity. Kids, vote out someone agian! Vote 2 Chris: Vote for who you want to send home. Duncan: (Sorry, I was awfully busy with school and crap, so please don't vote me off) I vote for Izzy, she hasn't spoken once. Owen: Eva. She is scary. Ezekiel: Um, Izzy's scary, eh? Bridgette:Ummm Eva Izzy: Eva: Izzy is going down! Courtney: Izzy will leave, and when I say they leave, THEY WILL LEAVE!! Chris: I still need three more votes! Izzy's vote will decide who will leave! Graham: I'm Izzy's ex-boyfriend! Vote her off she's nuts! Change your vote she's nuts! Ezekiel: (CONF) I changed my vote, eh? *whispers* because Eva said she was going to kill me if I didn't. Chris: Izzy is OUT!!!! *throws Izzy and she gets mauled by bear.* This is awesome!!! Noah: Izzy! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bridgette:REally you had a crush on her? Noah: Umm.... no... *shift eyes back and forth* Challenge 3 Chris: Choose a making out couple from each team! Duncan: Who, who... Tyler: Heather! Me and Lindsay would do great! Chris: Tyler and Heather! Since she was his first choice! Tyler: ************************************************* (Tyler is really mad... xD) Duncan: Me and Courtney... Courtney: Fine... Chris: Now whoever makes out longer wins immunity! And you can do anything to stop the other pair. Courtney: (CONF) I thought we broke up! Tyler: *gulps leans into Heather and starts kissing her* Duncan and Courtney: *start making out* Chris: Now anyone else can interfere with them. Courtney: *clings to Duncan, still making out* Noah: Easy *kicks Duncan in the nuts* Eva: *simply pulls Tyler off of Heather* Heather:*kissing Tyler* Eva: *godplays* *picks up Tyler and Throws him far away* Woot! Chris: I never said godplaying wasn't allowed so the Kids win!!! (from now on no godplay though) (Usitgz: Only Eva, Sierra, and Alejandro can Godplay jk) Ezekiel: We win, eh? Chris: Yup! The Suckers are gonna be one sucker down. Vote 3 Heather:Hmmm Gwen Lindsay:Sierra Gwen: Sierra. Sierra Cody DJ: Sierra. Tyler: Sierra hasn't been here... *brushes teeth rapidly* Noah: Sierra, *sarcastically* seriously weakest effort, ever. Chris: Sorry Sierra you are out! *throws her into Sasquachanakwa. Noah: Let's just move on, already. Challenge 4 Chris: You guys have faced the worst. Now time to face a murder! *everyone sees Chris suddenly "die"*. Chef: Find out who killed him! Owen: WAH!!! Someone killed Chris!!! Noah: *sarcastically* Oh yeah, he's totally dead, lets call 911. But seriously he's probably faking it. Ezekiel: Totally, eh? Eva: WAKE UP! *throws Chris against the wall* Chef: FIND THE MURDERER! It was one of you! Owen: One of us killed Chris? Courtney: DUNCAN!! Duncan: I threw my knife, thata way. *points the other way* Tyler: Chef are you happy he's dead? Chef None of yo beeswax!!! No find that darn murderer!!!! Owen: Duncan, it want you? Duncan: I was not me. Tyler: IT WAS HEATHER! For CHris making her make out with me! Chef: You need EVIDENCE before you bust someone. So look! Owen: *finds note* Looks like a girl's handwriting. DJ: *Faints from seeing Chris die* Gwen: I think it was Heather! Chef: You need more evidence! Look for clues around here. *eveyone sees a strip of black hair on ground* Ezekiel: Yeah it's totally Heather, eh? Noah: *holds up black hair* I don' know...To the lab! *shows montage of Noah at a lab* DNA showes that its.... Eva? Eva: *Looks Guilty* Umm.... It was Heather! Chris: *wakes up* Noah gets it right! The Killer Kids have to send someone home again. Sorry guys. Eva: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT? *picks up Ezekiel and throws him at Chris* Ezekiel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *slams into the wall next to Chris* I feel... funny! *passes out* Vote 4 Chris: Killer Kids, vote someone out! Duncan- Bridgette Owen- Bridgette Ezekiel- Eva, eh? Bridgette- Courtney- Bridgette Eva- Bridgette! Chris: And that is four votes against Bridgette!! *throws her off a cliff* Who out of the 12 will survive? Find out on Total Drama Horror!!! Ezekiel: No, not Bridgette, eh? Chris: Sorry Zeke! She's gone!! And on to the next challenge! Challenge 5 Chris: Now I need two people of the same gender for each team. Lindsay:ME Owen: Me and someone else from the Kids. Ezekiel: I'll go with Owen, eh? Noah: *sarcastically* pick me! Owen: Zeke and I will be buddies! Chris: *snickers* And who wants to go with Lindsay? A girl from the Suckers? Heather:I guess me Chris: So... *laughs* now that there are two from each team, we will have a BRUNCH OF DISGUSTINGNESS!!!! Battle of the sexes, and here's your courses. *shows dead skin* Eat up!! Owen: Ew!!! Even I wouldn't eat that! Lindsay:*holds a nose and eats* Heather:*eats and swallows* Chris: Point to the ladies! And now...*shows dolphin weiners* Yea, um...they may look good but... Eat up!! Owen: *eats half* Heather":eats* Lindsay:*eats* Chris: *laughs* They were made up of dolphine heart!!!!!! Two points!!! And final challenge worth three points... *shows Chef's dead body* Eat up! Ezekiel: Woah, woah, woah, eh? You killed Chef? *gulps* I'll do it though. *starts gnawing on Chef's arm* Noah: *whispers to Lindsay and Heather* It's probably fake, so go ahead and eat it.... Owen: *starts eating* Mmm...taste like chicken. *chuckles* Noah: Woah, big dude. Eva: Get your butt in gear, Ezekiel! Ezekiel: *finishes eating arm* I don't feel so good, eh? *runs outside of the mess hall, and pukes* Owen: *eats other arm* Come on Zeke, we're almost done! Ezekiel: *comes back in* I'm feeling better, eh? *eats left leg* Owen: *eats the rest* Chris: The Kiddy Bass finally win!!! The Suckers have to vote someone out. Vote 5 Chris: Suckers, time to vote someone out. Heather:Lindsay Lindsay:Cody Gwen: Cody: Lindsay (sorry, I didn't know this camp started) DJ: Tyler: Cody, I sure you're gone. Noah: Cody, sorry, but you didn't do anything in the challenge *chuckles* see ya! Chris: That's three votes Cody, one vote Lindsay. Onle three votes left!!! Heather:Just give all the marshmellows to us except for Cody Heather: Haha bye Cody Heather:Hurry UP Chris: FINE!!! Since Gwen and DJ didn't vote...Cody is going home. *throws him into Sierra* Bye-bye!!!! Heather:Good bye! Challenge 6 Chris: So...for this horror themed challenge...whoever stands next to HEATHER the longest wins immunity for their team! Bail, and you lose. Owen: Stand next to Heather? Really? Lindsay:*goes next to her*This is boring Chris: Hey,we're on a budget. And since you guys ate Chef...I can't think of more challenges. Hmm...wait... I got it!! Whoever makes a new Chef from spare parts and makes it well (no godplay) wins immunity for their team! Lindsay:*gets a balloon and blows it*Looks like Chef! Owen: *pukes some of Chef's body parts* I could use these. Duncan: *silent* Courtney: Wow, just wow. Tyler: *doesn't realize he's next to Heather xD* Chris: Do you guys listen? *whines* There's a new challenge! (GM: Whoops xD) Duncan: *makes a knife and other various weapons Chef* Courtney: *helps Duncan* Tyler: *makes a soccer ball Chef which falls* Darn. Owen: *chuckles* Duncan, you need help with that? Duncan: No. I'm done. Well, I forgot the hat though... Ezekiel: Wait, that really was Chef, eh? *faints* Noah: Really wish we still had Cody... *starts making Robo Chef* Eva: *Tries to make it, but gets angry, and throws her peices at Ezekiel* This is stupid... Owen: Come on guys! We're still one member behind! Eva: There's no way we're going to win! *points to Noah* They have a super genius on their team! Noah: *shrug* What can I say? *is half way done with his robot* Owen: *farts on Noah* GO!!! Noah: Can't... breathe... *passes out* (CONF) I can't balieve he would do that to me, that was seriously lame... Ezekiel: *wakes up* Time to make a robo-chef, eh? Eva: Hurry up! Ezekiel: *starts making robo-chef* Did I tell you about that one hunt I had with my dad, eh? Eva: What, the sexist one? Ezekiel: Umm... no? (CONF) I couldn't tell her yes... Owen: *keeps farting* Keep building!! *chuckles* Ezekiel: *is halfway done building robo-chef* I got this, eh? Chris: The challenge is ending soon! Eva: Hurry up, Ezekiel! The challenge is almost over! Ezekiel: *finishes making Robo-Chef* Oh yeah, eh? Robo-Chef: You'll eat this, eh? Chris: And the Kiddy Bass win!! Sorry, Screamers, one of you are going home. Vote 6 Heather Lindsay Gwen DJ Tyler Noah